This application relates to a power module wherein liquid cooling is provided more efficiently.
Power electronics have become increasingly complex. One common system includes transistors, such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (“IGBTs”), which provide control to electric motors and associated inductors.
Typically, a circuit assembly including a plurality of such transistors includes a top direct bond copper layer, which includes circuit traces to communicate the transistors to various other components. There is an intermediate ceramic insulation circuit and then a bottom direct bond copper layer providing a ground.
Typically, there is a modular baseplate beneath the bottom direct bond copper layer and then a cold plate. The cold plate may be provided with cooling fluid circuitry. There may be a grease layer between the baseplate and the cold plate.
To provide the ground, the bottom direct bond copper layer has been soldered to the modular baseplate to provide the ground connection.
In the prior art, the cooling has not always been sufficient.